Harry and Melanie: First Cry to Final Breath
by xalias404
Summary: Harry and Melanie Potter have endured a childhood harsher than most could imagine. These two heroes of the wizarding world are sorted into Snape’s counsel group upon their arrival to Hogwarts. Will they survive even their first year?
1. Beginning and End of a Charmed Life

Harry and Melanie: First Cry to Final Breath

Summary: Harry and Melanie Potter have endured a childhood harsher than most could imagine. But they aren't about to let you know that. These two heroes of the wizarding world are sorted into Snape's counsel group upon their arrival to Hogwarts, but are determined to run their own lives. But will they even survive their first year?

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize are the property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hi everybody! This is his first fanfiction and this is a story that has been in his head for years. James finally decided to try and write it down and share it with you :). Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy his work.

Chapter 1: Beginning and End of a Charmed Life

**July 31st, 1980**

**St. Mungo's Maternity Ward**

James Potter ran his trembling hand anxiously through his hair, a habit that he thought he had snuffed back in his seventh year. He paced back and forth outside big double doors in a sterile hallway painted a sickening shade of pink with a slightly disturbing floral pattern trim. He had been pacing for almost two hours and those blasted nurses had yet to inform him of his wife's progress. A handsome, dark haired man was sprawled out in what looked like an uncomfortable chair (although James wouldn't know as he had yet to calm his nerves to the point where sitting was possible) with his leg shaking, much to the annoyance of their mutual friend Remus, who was sitting next to him and, somehow, serenely reading a book. Next to him, there was a tangible absence.

"Where the hell is Peter?" James shot out, impatiently, half actually concerned and half looking for something to distract himself from his rampant thoughts and emotions. "I'm about to become a father and he doesn't even bother to come?"

"I tried to get a hold of him, but he wasn't home and no one seems to know where he is," Sirius explained patiently, even though both knew he had already said this. Multiple times.

"Well-" James was cut off by doors swinging open. His breath caught in his chest as James turned eagerly to the doors behind which his wife was giving birth. However, the doors that had opened were at the other end and Albus Dumbledore, in all his florescent green, swirling robe glory, stalked into the hallway. He smiled at the three men with his eyes twinkling as much as ever.

"Any news, my dear boy?" he asked casually.

"Not yet," James said, with frustration evident in his voice. Albus's annoying, knowing smile just got wider.

"I'm sure you'll hear some news soon. I just came by to check how things were going," he said.

"Yeah, thanks, that was really nice of you," James said absentmindedly, turning back to the double doors.

Sirius leaned forward in his chair and asked, obviously much more interested in the visitor than James was, "Do you know where Peter is? We tried to get a hold of him but no one seems to know where he is. He's not on some job for the order is he?" James could feel the undercurrent of protectiveness in Sirius's voice. All of the maurauders got tense when one of the others was on a job.

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment as if thinking, then, "no, he isn't on a job. He's been a little unavailable lately." A brief look of concern crossed his aged face, but he quickly brushed it off and continued, "yes, well unfortunately, I really can't stay, but let me know when you have any news," he said seriously. James nodded distractedly as he left.

Suddenly, as if the man was a prophet (which James really wouldn't put past him), those very same doors swung open and a nurse hustled out, her hair frazzled and looking exhausted. Sirius and Remus both stood up and all three men hurried to the woman, the other two a half of a step behind the new father. None of them missed the flash of fear in her eyes as three, slightly deranged looking men rushed at her. They would laugh about that later for sure.

"Well?" Sirius said impatiently, raising his eyebrows. "Do I have a godson or goddaughter?" The eager look on his face was enough to make James absolutely positive that he and Lily could not have chosen a better godfather for their child. And he raised a good point. Magical children emitted a magical aura, even while in the womb. If you tried to penetrate that aura, you could potentially hinder the development of the baby. Unfortunately, the aura made it impossible to find out the sex of your baby in a harm-free way. It was one of the very few things James was jealous of muggles for. To be able to have known if James would have a son or a daughter nine months ago…

"Well, actually," the nurse began, hesitating slightly, which caused James' stomach to clench as he feared the worst. James suddenly felt extremely dizzy and gripped Padfoot's shoulder for support, who reached up and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Both." Huh?

"Excuse me?" James asked in a daze. _What were the chances that we have a hermaphrodite?_, was the first, crazy thought to flit through his mind.

"Well, Mr. Potter, your wife just gave birth to twins. You have a son and a daughter. Both are perfectly healthy, as is your wife" She smiled at the dazed man. At first, it made so much sense it was not that much of a surprise. Twins was a much more reasonable explanation than a baby hermaphrodite. But then the reality of what the nurse said hit full force. The dizziness increased. James glanced over at Sirius and Remus in disbelief. They were staring at the nurse with expressions of shock that James assume mirrored his own. Then Padfoot jumped slightly, whooping and raising his fist in the air.

"You hear that Prongs? Twins! Well, when you do something, you really do it," he let off with a bark of laughter. James tried to glare at him but was incredibly unsuccessful due to the huge grin that was currently plastered across his face.

"You can see your wife and children now," the nurse told him. James nodded wordlessly, absorbing the plurality of the word _children_, and followed her through the doors.

Lily was sitting, propped up in her bed, soaked in sweat and as beautiful as James had ever seen her. She was holding a pink bundle in her left arm and a blue one in her right. James rushed over and kissed her.

"Twins," James murmured into her sweet-smelling hair, still in shock.

"Twins," she said, laughing, in agreement. James looked down at the tiny bundles in her arms. They were so tiny. Both were asleep, but a few wisps of black hair clung to the round head of the boy and a small fist with impossibly tiny fingers poked out of the pink blanket. James reached over and held the little fist in his hand, slowly counting each finger in amazement. Sirius had bounded over to her other side and was looking at the infants with an expression of pure awe. Remus stood slightly behind him, also admiring the twins.

"We need to name them," Lily murmured, bending down to gently kiss each forehead.

"What were you thinking?" James asked her. They had discussed it, but never came to a conclusion, deciding to wait until he or she was born and seeing which name seemed right. Little did they know they would end up with a he AND a she.

"Well, I was thinking Harry for the boy and Melanie for the girl," she said, looking at her husband to gauge his reaction.

"I think those names are perfect." James grinned and she grinned back. Sirius and Remus nodded in assent.

"Melanie Rose and Harry James it is," she said. At his questioning glance, she added, "well James is the obvious choice and as for Rose, well I think we might as well continue the flower tradition," she laughed. She handed James the blue bundle and Sirius the pink. As James looked down at his son and at his best friend holding his daughter, he momentarily forgot the horrible, warring world that they were all currently living in. Of course, James never would have guessed just how entangled in that war his family would be.

**August 1st, 1980**

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwart's School**

It was several hours after Dumbledore returned to his office, in the early hours of the morning, that his fire flared up and James Potter's head appeared, announcing the birth of his twins. Dumbledore forced a smile onto his aged face, but the minute the joyous father's face disappeared, he buried his own in his hands and sighed in despair. His worst fear, and yet in a twisted turn of fate, their greatest hope, had manifested itself. When he had recovered enough, Dumbledore sat up and wearily touched his Pensieve and listened to the words for the millionth time:

_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach… Born to those who have thriced defied him, born from a single womb as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equals, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either side must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

**February 2nd, 1981**

**Godric's Hollow**

It was impossible to try and track time. It couldn't have possibly been six months ago that her two bundles of joy came into the world. But as Lily stood there, feeding them some sort of blended vegetable mixture, looking at how much they've grown, she was forced to admit it.

But still, they were so tiny. Harry was a little bigger than Melanie, but they were still both relatively undersized babies. Normal for twins, Molly had told her. But looking at them, so small and vulnerable, Lily felt sick. How are two infants, so tiny and innocent, destined to defeat the darkest wizard to ever live?

Dumbledore had informed her and her husband of the prophecy a few weeks after their birth. He thought it would be prudent for them to take the appropriate precautions. Lily still vividly remembered that horrible day. Sitting there in that majestic office, Melanie in her lap with James by her side, holding their son, Lily had never felt more afraid or vulnerable. That day was the day Lily truly understood what people meant when they said that you couldn't begin to understand the love a parent possesses for their children until you have your own. Just looking into James's eyes revealed he felt the same way. At that moment, the hazel orbs that were normally so soft and full of comfort, looked dark and frightening. Someone had threatened his children.

Now, months later, Lily still felt sick. A constant pressure had taken up residence in her stomach. By this point they were well hidden. James had taken every safety precaution possible. He even became a little obsessive. Apart from the family and the Marauders, he would barely let anyone else hold the twins or into the house.

But despite this, Lily felt that something was wrong. It was like the old saying- you can't have your cake and eat it too. She was just wondering how long their lives of bliss would last with the world full of destruction, chaos and evil enclosing in around them. Looking down as her children played on the floor, amazingly in tune with each other for six-month olds, she, as she often did, began to feel guilty for bringing them into this world of misery and violence. Lily shook away these dark thoughts as the backdoor banged open and James, his eyes alight with cheer at being home, came charging into the living room. He gave his wife a quick kiss and immediately dropped to the floor to be on the twins' level. Lily smiled as Melanie laughed as her father tickled her gently and Harry attempted to throw a stuffed animal at him in an effort to get him to stop attacking his sister. The dark thoughts at bay for the moment, Lily joined them on the floor. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be fine.

**May 12th, 1981**

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwart's School**

The elderly man sighed heavily as he looked across his desk at the young couple sitting across from him. Lily clung to Harry, who was sitting on her lap. Dumbledore had repeatedly told her that he was welcome to crawl about but she didn't seem to trust him after he offered the infant a lemon drop that one time, almost five months ago. The memories of her screams came back and only the grave situation that prompted this meeting kept the man from smiling. _"Honestly, Albus! You can't give a four-month old candy!"_

James, with Melanie sitting contentedly on his lap, was looking at him anxiously.

"James, I think its time you stop working and go into hiding full-time," the headmaster finally said. It's like ripping off a band-aid. The faster, the easier.

James's eyes hardened slightly but he nodded. Everyone in the room knew he is willing to do whatever he can to protect his young family.

"Also, I know this will be hard, but I would like to talk about possibilities of the future. If anything were to happen to either of you, which we are taking all possible measures against, I assure you, I need to know what you want for your children." Dumbledore couldn't bring himself to look them in the eyes as he said this. How do you look into the eyes of a parent and discuss the very real possibility that they might not be able to see their children grow up?

"Sirius gets them. He knows that. You know that. That's why he's their godfather," James said firmly. Lily nodded in agreement as she clutched Harry a little tighter. The boy didn't protest, his wide green eyes just staring across the desk at the older man.

"But, I know this is hard, but if both of you are… gone, it is possible that Sirius will be too," Dumbledore said with difficulty.

"Can Remus take them?" Lily asked hopefully. The headmaster sadly shook his head.

"I am sorry, but he is legally not able to have underage children living in his home."

"Peter is too absentminded for a baby," James muttered, almost to himself. He looked up, "What about the Longbottoms or the Weasleys?"

"That is a possibility," Dumbledore admitted. "However, Lily, don't you have a sister?" A look of horror crossed her face.

"No," James said forcefully. "My children are not going anywhere near that family." Lily nodded firmly in agreement.

"If you really feel that strongly about the matter," Dumbledore began slowly, unwilling to give up what he viewed as the best option for the two marked babies.

"We do," Lily said. "You can take them before you send them there." Giving it a second of thought, the older man nodded in agreement, confident in his own opinion that they are simply overreacting.

**October 31st, 1981**

**Godric's Hollow**

Melanie's laugh. It had been his favorite sound for the past fifteen months. It was indescribable what that girl's laugh could do to him. And Harry's grin. All coupled with bright green eyes. Lily's eyes.

Lily watched in amusement from her place on the couch as James rolled around on the ground with the twins. The perfect end to any day.

James seized his daughter, his heart swelling at her squeal of joy, and tossed her gently into the air. James heard Lily cluck her tongue disapprovingly behind him, but she didn't comment. Harry crawled over and stuck his hand on his father's face, briefly covering his right eye. Surprising him, James gently poked him under his outstretched arm and he recoiled, grinning, his bright orbs glowing. It amazed him everyday how much emotion he could contain in his young eyes.

"Da!" he exclaimed. James grinned as he did every time one of his children addressed him by that title. James sat up, cradling Melanie to his chest.

"Yes?" James asked innocently. Melanie laughed again. Then she looked up at me.

"Fun-ny," she gurgled. James kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, I am, aren't I?"

Suddenly, a cold draft wafted through the house. A crack of thunder outside made the windows rattle. Only then did James notice how dark it was out.

Melanie immediately stopped laughing. Looking at her, James would almost say she looked scared. Then she started to cry. Lily got up off the couch and came over, confused. The twins rarely cried. Harry, seeing his sister's distress, began to wail as well.

Slightly nervous, James hoisted Melanie into his arms and stood up, patting her back, trying to soothe her. Lily did the same to Harry, but neither had any luck. Then the front door banged open and the air grew even colder. Feeling sick, James hurriedly handed Melanie off the Lily.

"It's him! Lils, it him! Take Harry and Melanie and go! Go upstairs and find a way out! I'll fight him off." He kissed her on the lips, quickly but passionately, and brushed his lips across both of the children's foreheads. They had stopped crying now, as if they realized they needed to be cooperative.

Lily looked torn, unwilling to leave her husband but possessed by a fierce desire to get her children to safety.

"Go!" James hissed again, drawing his wand as he crept toward the front of the house. She gave him one last desperate look and, clinging to both babies, rushed up the stairs. A fear like James had never known gripped his insides as he rounded the corner and came face to face with Voldemort. While fighting the urge to puke and readying for a fight, he listened desperately for any noise that might indicate that his family had gotten away safely. No such noise was heard. Instead, the snake-faced wizard let out a cold, evil, laugh and raised his wand.

**October 31st, 1981**

**Godric's Hollow**

The motorbike crashed to the ground a few hundred meters from Godric's Hollow. Trees surrounded the property so Sirius is unable to see it in the distance. Abandoning his bike, the young man sprinted down the road towards the house that contained four out of the six people he truly cared about in this world. _Maybe four out of five, _hethought darkly.

Rounding the corner, Sirius skidded to a halt in horror. The little house was half gone. It looked as though the entire right side had been blown up. The right side… where the nursery is. Sirius threw up into a nearby bush.

As he made his way to the house, climbing and stumbling over the rubble that had been strewn across the front lawn, he tried to ignore the thoughts that were running through his mind. _They're fine, _hetold himself. _It's not Voldemort, just an accident. Maybe James decided to try to cook again. But they're all fine, everything's fine, everything's going to _be _fine._

He was still unconvinced when he stepped over the threshold. With a gut-wrenching sob, he noticed James's body, crumpled and bloody, at the bottom of the stairs. Sirius ran over and flipped his best friend face up. He doesn't have a pulse. Sobbing, Sirius stumbled up the stairs, looking for Lily. He trailed his hand down the hallway walls that he helped paint towards the door to the nursery that normally holds his godchildren. He found her, her flaming hair spread out around her, in front of the nursery door. He couldn't force himself to go into the nursery. He didn't think he could handle the sight of Harry and Melanie's bodies.

Feeling more lost than he had ever felt, the broken man turned to head out, planning to find Dumbledore, find Remus, find Peter. Peter. _How could you have done this?_

It's only then that Sirius heard a cry. A baby's cry. _Impossible…_

Turning around, he ran into the nursery. Harry's on the floor crying, Melanie beside him. Their foreheads were bleeding. A crumpled pile of cloth lay on the floor a few feet in front of them. Grabbing them, Sirius held his godchildren to his chest and murmur, "shh, it's ok, it's going to be ok." _Will it?_

He made his way down to the street, clutching the babies as if his life depended on it. He shielded their eyes from the bodies of their parents. Even if they won't remember it, they don't need to see it.

Hagrid arrived up just as the sad party reaches the outdoors, with a portkey in his hand.

"Sirius," he said, unsure of what to say to the man. Sirius looked at him as if he'd never seen him before. "Gods, Sirius, I'm so sorry. Dumbledore sent me to get the kids."

"What?" the godfather said harshly. "No, you can't have them," He sounded deranged even to his own ears. "They're mine. I'm their godfather."

"Dumbledore wants to see them, though," Hagrid looked unsure. Suddenly, Sirius noticed his cheek was wet. Some of the blood from Melanie's forehead had gotten on him. They needed medical attention. And Sirius needed revenge on the person who caused them to need it. Acquiescing to Hagrid, Sirius allowed him to take them to Dumbledore, planning to hunt down Peter, bring him to Remus, deal with him and then return to the twins at Hogwarts. Or St. Mungo's. He lent Hagrid his bike, knowing how much Harry and Melanie love to ride on it. Sirius kissed their foreheads goodbye and set off to find the rat.

**November 1st, 1981**

**Surrey**

It was a cold night in Surrey. Well, considering the clock had ticked past midnight a couple of hours ago and it was officially November, a bit of a chill was understandable.

It was also a cloudless night in Surrey. The moon and thousands of stars could be seen perfectly as they twinkled up above.

It was also a silent night in Surrey. Nothing was on the street, no sound was being made. Everybody was asleep and safe in their beds. Well, almost everybody.

It was also a strange night in Surrey, for this night found two small bundles on the doorstep of the house at Number 4, Privet Drive. The two bundles were close together, as if they were huddling from the cold. And, if one looked closely enough, one would see that on this cold, cloudless, silent night in Surrey, there was a small hand peeking out of each bundle, clutching the other in unconsciousness.


	2. A Whole New World

Harry and Melanie: First Cry to Final Breath

Summary: Harry and Melanie Potter have endured a childhood harsher than most could imagine. But they aren't about to let you know that. These two heroes of the wizarding world are sorted into Snape's counsel group upon their arrival to Hogwarts, but are determined to run their own lives. But will they even survive their first year?

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize are the property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Chapter two :) I skipped their childhood but you'll gradually get hints about it. Or I might just have one of them explain it next chapter. Not sure yet. Thanks! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2: A Whole New World

**September 1st, 1991**

**King's Cross Train Station**

Melanie tugged at the neck of her sweater, part of her new dress code for her new school. She most certainly wasn't used to the feel of new clothes against her skin and, even though she was loath to admit it, she somehow preferred the soft, worn feel of clothes that had been broken in before ever reaching her. Melanie glanced over at her twin who was looking equally uncomfortable in his well-fitting, newly starched pants.

They sat in tense silence all the way to the train station. In fact, the Dursley's had barely said two words to the twins since Hagrid showed up, revealing the truth and completely altering their world. Finally, the car pulled into the station and Harry practically shot out of his door and headed to the back where he pulled out both trunks and the owl cage that carrying the first real present either of them had ever gotten. As each dragged their own trunk to the curb, Harry balancing Hedwig's cage on top of his, Uncle Vernon rolled down the window, leaned his considerable girth across Aunt Petunia in the front seat, and smirked.

"Have fun at your freaky school. Trust me, you won't be wanted there either. But don't come crying back to our doorstep until June, you hear?" He snarled, accidentally spitting a little onto Aunt Petunia's lap. Then, ignoring Harry's snort and roll of eyes, he rolled up the window and sped away, leaving the two of them behind on the curb, alone, as they had always been.

"C'mon, we have to find platform 9 ¾," Harry said, setting off down the sidewalk towards the entrance to the train station. Still tugging at her collar, Melanie followed mutely behind. Ten years of Uncle Vernon and his pitiful threats had taught her better but, somehow, as she watched their car whip out onto the highway with all of its occupants probably thrilled to be rid of the twins earlier than expected, Melanie couldn't help but wonder if he was right.

**September 1st, 1991**

**King's Cross Train Station**

Harry stared frustratingly at the barrier between platform 9 and 10. There was obviously no room for another track between them and it wasn't listed on any of the signs. Harry had finally resorted to asking one of the security people, but he had glared and told him not to waste his time. Melanie was sitting on top of her trunk, poking her fingers in between the bars of Hedwig's cage. Her blonde hair, always such a contrast to his own dark mop, had fallen into her face and the way she had curled her body up, as if trying not to be noticed, made her look every bit the child that she was.

"How did Hagrid not explain this part?" Harry finally muttered angrily, flopping down on his own trunk. They had only twenty minutes but had exhausted all of their options.

"Well, he was really nice and all, but he didn't exactly seem like the brightest tool in the shed," Melanie said matter-of-factly with a shrug of her small shoulders. "Maybe it just appears at 11?" she suggested hopefully.

"Maybe," Harry said, but the doubt was evident in his voice. "But if it doesn't then we'll miss the train." As Harry glanced back at Mel, he noticed his words had put some fear into her eyes. Harry knew by the feeling in his own stomach it was probably in his eyes too. For all the apprehensions the twins had about just entering this new world without a clue, trusting people (which was against their first rule of survival) their had met only a few weeks prior, they both had some hope (which was against their second rule of survival) that it would be a better world then their first one. But it couldn't be an improvement if they couldn't even get there.

Just as Harry was about to go try to find a less irritable security guard, a conversation caught his ear.

"C'mon, c'mon, we can't be late. We still need to get onto the platform. And Fred, don't you dare leave one of your "inventions" where any muggle could pick it up, you hear?" Muggle? Didn't Hagrid use that word? Melanie had heard it too as she was now staring, wide-eyed, at the source of the voice, a short, plump woman with flaming red hair, surrounded by five other bobbing heads of similar tones.

"Alright Percy, you go first," the woman said. The tallest of the kids stepped forward. Throughout his childhood, Harry had gotten pretty good at reading people and this kid, just by the way he held himself and jutted out his chest, was obviously arrogant and snobbish. Pulling his trunk, he moved toward the barrier, getting closer and closer until suddenly… he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Harry whispered to Melanie.

"I dunno, he just like went poof or something," she murmured back. She was staring confusedly at the place where he had vanished.

"Fred, George, you go next," the woman said, her loud voice easily carrying over to us. Two identical boys who looked a couple of years older than Harry and Melanie stepped forward, moved towards where the Percy kid had gone and, just like that, they were gone too. Seeing their chances depleting as quickly as the concentration of redheads on the platform, and unable to figure it out on their own, Harry was forced to do something that Harry despised: ask an adult for help. A stranger nonetheless. Well weren't they just breaking all the rules today.

Determined, Harry stepped hastily forward, pulling his trunk along with it. Harry heard Melanie following behind, but keeping behind him. She would let him do the talking. She always did during one of her "bad times", as Harry had so originally dubbed them.

"Uhm, excuse me ma'am," Harry said quietly, when he had gotten close enough. She quickly glanced over and, seeing his Hogwarts uniform, smiled warmly. "Do you think you could tell us how to get onto the platform?"

"Sure, sure dearie, it's quite easy actually. All you do is move towards the brick barrier right here. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," She kept smiling at us. Harry immediately warmed up to her but still, Harry doubted her a bit.

"So we just run straight into the brick wall?" Harry said hesitantly, not wanting to be rude.

She laughed. "I know it seems weird but I promise it's really easy."

Harry glanced back at Melanie to see that she was staring at the wall dubiously. She caught his eye and shrugged her shoulders, smiling the least bit. Harry smiled back. Maybe this bad time would be a short one. Harry turned back to the woman to see her staring at the two of them strangely.

"Tell me, aren't your parents here with you?" She asked curiously. Three believable lies and a "none of your business" comment immediately jumped into his throat but Harry caught them before they came out. What if this person already knew about them? Everybody in this world was supposed to and he hated that fact.

Instead, he casually smoothed down his hair and smiled. "No, they aren't. Thanks so much for your help."

Obviously a little disappointed at his lack of response and still a little curious about the two young children alone on the platform, she smiled and said "No problem. Here you can go before Ron here." Harry glanced at Ron to see that he seemed to be about the twins' age, even though he was a good six inches taller than him.

"Thanks," Harry said again. Harry grabbed his trunk in one hand and Melanie's hand with the other and walked towards that barrier. He was still doubtful but they really had no other choice. They broke into a run towards the barrier, and together, somehow, entered the wizarding world.

**September 1st, 1991**

**Platform 9 ¾**

The platform was noisy, crowded and smoky. Three of her favorite things… if only. Feeling the claustrophobia start to creep up her neck, Melanie moved hastily to keep up with her brother, who was heading for the closest entrance to the train. Several people walked into her, one spilling some water down her arm, and one tipping her trunk on its side. Harry glanced back to see if Melanie was ok, and Melanie shot him a desperate look. Melanie knew it wasn't right to make him do everything today, but there were just so many people and, as far as Melanie could tell, every single one was a lot bigger than herself. Harry, momentarily abandoning his own trunk, seized Mel's and righted it, pulling it over to his own. Then pulling both of them while Melanie followed behind, trying not to have a panic attack, they made their way towards the train. Just as they got to an entrance, one of the redheaded twins popped out and, seeing Harry pulling two trunks and an owl cage and Melanie, obviously flustered, looked sympathetic. Melanie quickly tried to compose herself. The twins hated pity.

"Hey there, you want some help?" The twin offered kindly. Harry, looking torn between frustration and unwillingness to accept charity, hesitated for a second. Then, conceding, he agreed.

"Yes, please," he said as the twin took one of the trunks.

"Oi George, come over here," the twin that must be Fred yelled. A second later, there were two of them and, three minutes later, they, with Harry's help, had dragged both trunks on the train and into an empty compartment in the back. Once in the compartment, Melanie sat down, happy to be away from all of the people.

"There you go," George said, as he finished hoisting her trunk into the overhead compartment. "I'm George, by the way, and this if Fred. We're going to be third years."

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for all of your help." He hesitated and Melanie knew he was unwilling to reveal their names. With a slight resigned sigh, he continued, "I'm Harry and this is my sister Melanie. We're just starting Hogwarts."

"Wait a second," Fred said, a strange look on his face, "Harry and Melanie? As in, Harry and Melanie Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry said, almost regretfully.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe we just met the Potter twins! Do you really have those scars?" George asked excitedly. Harry simply nodded and pushed up his bangs as Melanie brushed her hair away from her forehead, revealing identical lightning shaped scars. The other twins just stared in amazement until the shrill voice of their mother sounded through the open window. Then, still grinning widely, they left and headed back to the platform. Harry and Melanie could hear them talking excitedly and knew it was about them. Harry stood and shut the window, knowing that neither of them wanted to listen.

**September 1st, 1991**

**Hogwart's Express**

The train was chugging along, through the countryside, when it started to rain. While the sound was soothing, Harry couldn't help but fear that the storm clouds that crowded the sky were a bad omen for the next seven years. Wizards believe in omens, didn't they? Well, hopefully this just wasn't one.

Melanie had curled up on the seat, her feet below her and her face pressed against the window. In the poor lighting and on the dreary day, she looked awfully pale and her cheekbones seemed to stick out at an eerie angle. Well, Harry thought ruefully, if everything else sucks about this place, at least they'd be getting three meals a day. He thought.

He tore his eyes away from his sister, who looked more like a seven year old than the eleven year old that she was, as the door to their compartment opened. It took Melanie a few seconds to look up. Delayed reflexes were always part of her bad times. Standing in the door was the redheaded boy named Ron.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full and my brothers won't let me in their compartment," he said, with a bitter tone to his voice, and then, he blushed, as if he had revealed too much. Harry just nodded silently, more interested in Melanie's reaction to our visitor than the actual kid. She was staring at him with her bright green eyes, the trait the twins shared, but hers seemed unnaturally hollow. But then she glanced at me and, almost as if she realized what Harry was looking at, she smiled slightly and some feeling reentered her bright orbs. Ron sat down hesitantly on his side of the bench.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said, smiling widely. He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Harry," Harry said as he reached to reciprocate his gesture.

"I'm Melanie," Melanie said softly. Harry jumped slightly; her voice surprised me. She doesn't normally talk to anyone but me during these times. Harry smiled, wider this time. It was looking like this one would be a short one.

Melanie had been having "bad times" for as long as Harry can remember. Most of the time, she is exuberant and energetic. She doesn't mind talking to people and always has the best comebacks. But sometimes, she simply withdraws into herself and it takes a long time to get the real Melanie back. It's understandable, with all that we've been through. There is no pattern or schedule for the bad times; they come and they go. The average length is about three days to a week. The longest was three and a half months where she didn't talk to anyone but me, and even that, rarely, and it was a constant struggle to get her to eat whenever we actually had the opportunity. The way Harry saw it, he and Melanie just have different tactics when it comes to their emotional well-being. He lets more things effect him when they happen, but mildly, whereas Melanie always bounces right back up to her optimistic self so quickly that all of the emotions that she shoves away and ignores all come tumbling back days, weeks or even months later, culminating in a dark period. Not that Harry would tell her this theory though. Harry knew better than to try to interfere with how she deals with things, as long as she does.

"So, are you really Harry and Melanie Potter? Fred and George said you were but they often lie to make me look like an idiot," Ron blurted. Once again, he seemed to have said too much and the tips of his ears went red.

"Yeah, we are," Harry said firmly.

"Cool," Ron said, but apparently smart enough to take his tone for what it was, he left it at that and pulled out a deck of cards. "Want to play exploding snap?"

**September 1st, 1991**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The day passed smoothly. Ron was amusing to have around and he knew a lot about the wizarding world that he shared. Melanie was actually enjoying herself, talking and everything, a difference that Harry could see and made him happy, which in turn made her even happier. It was, for once, a good circle.

It was nighttime by the time they arrived at Hogwarts. The twins, along with all of the first-years, followed Hagrid in little boats across the lake. It was cold and wet but at least, thankfully, it had stopped raining. When they had finally made it to the castle, Melanie was shocked.

It literally looked like it had been taken right out of a fairy tale. She half expected Rapunzel to drape her long blonde hair out of one of the steep towers raising up over the walled fortress. The entrance hall was equally as impressive, with a giant marble staircase that, somehow, moved. It was spectacular to watch but Melanie would not want to be on it when it was changing placement.

"All first years must wait here for the sorting ceremony to begin," a tall, skinny woman with a commanding voice yelled over the din that seemed inevitable when you shove several dozen adolescents in one place.

She turned to Harry. "Sorting ceremony? What's that?"

Harry looked just as confused as Melanie was but Ron, eager to help, jumped in. "All students are sorted into four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. It's based on your personality. Gryffindor's are brave, Slytherin's are supposed to be cunning but that's really just another word for evil, Ravenclaw's are really smart, and Hufflepuff's are pretty much everybody else," Ron said decisively, as if that were all there was to it. Somehow, Melanie doubted it.

"What house do you-," Harry began, but was cut off by a slow drawl from behind him that immediately and unexplainably made Melanie's skin tingle.

"Well, well, well. The rumors are true then. Harry and Melanie Potter have come to Hogwarts." Melanie turned to see a bleach blonde boy, who looked familiar in a way that she just couldn't place. He was a little taller than Harry and had two other boys who were about Dudley's size flanking him on either side.

Harry looked at him and met his eyes fearlessly, even though the other boy's tone obviously had not been warm and fuzzy. He also shifted imperceptibly so he was slightly blocking his sister from the three boys. Melanie huffed in indignation and moved forward to stand beside him.

The blonde boy watched them during these few seconds curiously, almost as if he were trying to see right through them. Then, "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," he said, pride lacing his words. Melanie heard a muffled snort from behind her. Draco, irritated, spat, "You think my name's funny? No need to ask you yours. Red hair, hand-me-down cloths and not an ounce of self respect about you; you must be a Weasley." He uttered the last word as if it were something disgusting. Melanie immediately felt Harry tense beside her as Ron scowled at the blonde.

"What do you want?" Harry ground out.

"You shouldn't be hanging around with people like him," Draco said, complete with a head nod towards Ron. "They are unimportant. I can help you choose the right people, more suitable people, as friends." He put out his hand for them to shake. Melanie had to admit, she was kind of impressed with the kid. He somehow managed to say horrible things about the only friend they had made in the wizarding world and yet still come off sounding as if he was doing them a favor. She rolled her eyes.

"I think we can choose our own friends, thanks," Melanie said, ignoring the proffered hand. A look of shock and then anger came over Draco's face, just as two huge doors to her right opened revealing a huge room. There were four tables stretched along the length of the hall and another at the front, all under a magnificent yet stormy ceiling. In between the tables at the front of the hall was a stool with a ragged hat on it.

**September 1st, 1991**

**Great Hall**

All of the first years were ushered into the Great Hall. Aside from the shuffling of shoes on the stone floor, very little noise was heard. They were all probably too tense about the upcoming ceremony to be rambunctious, as the adults affectionately called it. Harry and Mel were at the edge of the crowd but blended in easily, both because everybody was wearing the same thing and because they were well practiced at the art of keeping attention from them.

The group came to a stop in the center aisle of the Great Hall, about fifteen feet or so back from the hat. Harry eyed the hat dubiously, wondering exactly what it was going to do and what it had done to earn the revered position of the center of attention that it currently occupied. He was silently contemplating the various heroic feats that this ragged hat could have accomplished when Harry felt a small hand slide into his own. Smiling slightly, he squeezed his sister's hand and gave her a reassuring wink.

Just then, the skinny, intimidating witch from before came to stand in front of the small group.

"Welcome, first years," she said, in a kind but no-nonsense tone. "I am Professor McGonagall, your transfiguration teacher for the next seven years." There was some muttering about what transfiguration was until Professor McGonagall silenced it with a sharp look. She did not appear to be a person to mess with. "This is the sorting ceremony. One by one, I will call your name and you will come forward. This hat you see here be placed on your head. It is a special hat that is able to assess your personality and character. It will then sort you both into the house that it believes you are meant to belong in and into a consul group with a specific teacher. The house will be like your family here at Hogwarts. Your consul group will be a place to share and discuss your problems with people across houses and age groups, as well as the teacher who was specifically selected by the hat as the one who is most capable of meeting your personal needs." There was a small, muffled snort from behind Professor McGonagall at the teachers table. An intimidating man with black, greasy hair quickly lifted his napkin under the pretense of dabbing at his lip to hide his disapproval of the topic being discussed. Harry smirked. A teacher selected to "meet your personal needs"? It sounded about as fake to him as it did to the greasy-haired teacher.

Harry was distracted from his thoughts when the hat suddenly jumped up and one of the rips along the brim opened into a mouth. Then, further shocking him, it began to sing. After it had finished its rather long song stuffed full of perfect couplets, Professor McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment, as if hats just randomly burst into song everyday, and announced, "Let us begin, then. Abbott, Hannah, please come forward."

Everybody watched as a small girl tumbled forward from the crowd and sat down on the stool nervously, obviously not pleased at being first. Professor McGonagall gently placed the hat over her curly blonde ponytail. The hat sat there for a few moments before yelling out "HUFFLEPUFF! FLITWICK!". Harry felt Melanie jump next to him at the sudden increase in the hats vocal ability as the rest of the people in the hall politely applauded. Hannah stumbled down from the stool and over to one of the long tables. Various people reached over to her after she sat down to introduce themselves.

The sorting went on and on, until Harry started to get bored just standing there. He glanced up at the teachers' table and was surprised to see the greasy-haired man staring at him. When they made eye contact, the scar on his forehead burned and he heard Melanie hiss beside him, obviously similarly affected. Harry hastily looked away from the man, rubbing his forehead. Confused and annoyed, Harry turned to Ron, muttering, "Who's the man all dressed in black at the end of the table?"

Ron quickly glanced up. "That's Professor Snape. He teaches potions but according to my brothers, he's pure evil. Everybody but the Slytherins hate him cause he's their head of house and favors them over everybody. But don't worry, they've assured me that no one has been sorted into his consul group for ages. Apparently he doesn't really believe in the concept."

Harry made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat to acknowledge the information and tried to focus on the sorting but something was still bothering him about that man and the way that he had been looking at them. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Harry heard his name called.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry squeezed Melanie's hand one more time before letting go to head towards the front of the room. Harry heard whispers begin to break out.

"Did she say Harry Potter?"

"The Harry Potter"

"Can you see his scar?"

"Is his sister here?"

"Can you see Melanie?"

Steadfastly ignoring them, Harry sat down on the stool. However, Harry could feel the tension in the room increase. It seemed even all the teachers were on the edge of their seats. Professor McGonnagal gave him a soft smile and placed the hat on his head. It was too big and it slipped down to cover his eyes. The last thing Harry saw was Melanie staring up at him, a reassuring smile on her lips.

"Hmmm, you are obviously very brave, given all the trials that you have been through…" Fighting the urge to jump off his chair when the hat suddenly spoke to me, Harry chose instead to respond.

"I guess…"

"But you also have an impressive amount of intellect, an ability for cunning, and the strongest loyalty to your sister that I have ever seen in an eleven-year old. So where to put you?"

"I don't know. Aren't you supposed to do that?" Harry asked. He could have sworn the hat gave an indignant huff.

"Of course, child. I think you would do well in Slytherin but Gryffindor is also a very promising option. That is, after all where your parents were." Despite himself, Harry felt his heart swell a little bit at the though of having some connection to his parents, something they had both been so devoid of. Obviously the hat sensed this.

"So you want Gryffindor? Alright then, but I'll have to complement that with a very unusual consul. But, after all, you are rare so a rare combination should suit you well." At this point, Harry was lost by what the hat was saying. The next thing Harry knew, the hat is shouting to the entire hall.

"GRYFFINDOR! SNAPE!" There was silence in the hall. Harry felt the hat being lifted off his head and an icy knot made its way into his stomach. Of course Harry would be sorted into the consol group of the man that everybody says hates everyone but Slytherin's. Harry slid off the stool and headed over to table Harry knew to be Gryffindors. Suddenly, applause broke out from the table. And not just polite applause, but genuine, floor stomping applause. Even the Weasley twins were standing, yelling "We got a Potter! We got a Potter!"

Harry sat down amongst the other first years, barely noticing all the fists pounding on his back and the people reaching over to introduce themselves. It was kind of pathetic in his opinion. Instead, Harry glanced up at the teachers table and over to Snape's seat. He looked as if someone had either just dropped a brick on his head or told him that Santa Clause didn't exist. Ignoring this to be dealt with at a later date, Harry refocused his attention on Melanie.

"Potter, Melanie!" Similar whispers followed her trek to the stool and continued after the hat was dropped on her head. She had a determined look on her face and Harry knew what that meant. Sure enough, in a much shorter amount of time than his own sorting had taken, the hat screamed,

"GRYFFINDOR! SNAPE!" Melanie slid off the stool with a grim look of satisfaction on her face and, ignoring the applause, headed directly over to her brother. Harry moved slightly, giving her room to slide her slight frame in next to him.

"Well, look's like were unusual in this world in more ways than surviving the killing curse," she muttered to me, irony laced in her tone. Harry smiled.

"Go figure."

And so, the sorting continued, with Professor McGonagall seemingly determined to ignore the disruptive Weasley twins, who were now catcalling to the other three tables: "We got BOTH Potters! We got BOTH Potters!" Funnily enough, Snape didn't look nearly as happy as them about this development.

Review please! :)


	3. Conversations and Thoughts by Firelight

Harry and Melanie: First Cry to Final Breath

Summary: Harry and Melanie Potter have endured a childhood harsher than most could imagine. But they aren't about to let you know that. These two heroes of the wizarding world are sorted into Snape's counsel group upon their arrival to Hogwarts, but are determined to run their own lives. But will they even survive their first year?

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey =) I know I didn't update for a really long time but I simply didn't have the time or motivation. But I revamped the first two chapters, switching them from 1st to 3rd person. But they are still divided into sections which are supposed to be focused more intensely on one character. So, here's chapter 3 and reviews are greatly appreciated =)

Chapter 3: Conversations and Thoughts by Firelight

**Hogwarts School**

**September 1st, 1991**

The feast ended and everybody, seemingly several pounds heavier and immensely satisfied, stood up to make their way to their respective dorms. Harry stood, accompanied by Melanie and Ron, waiting for the other first years to gather so Percy the Prefect could lead them the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you think we can request a change of consul group?" Melanie asked. "I mean, if the guy doesn't believe in the concept and appears to have some form of immediate hatred towards us, it would be fair to switch wouldn't it?"

"I don't know," Harry responded truthfully. "I don't think you can switch houses so you probably can't transfer groups either. But I guess we'll find out exactly how bad this is tomorrow at our 'group meeting.'" He added air quotes and Melanie rolled her eyes as they filed out of the hall. They walked in silence the rest of the way to their common room. At the sight of the big, plush armchairs and roaring fire, Harry realized just how tired he really was.

"Boys to your left, girls to your right. Go until you see the door marked 'First-Years'. Do NOT be late to breakfast tomorrow. You must get your schedules and then meet with your groups. Now straight to bed, chop chop," commanded Percy in an authoritative tone.

"Well aren't we on a little power trip," Melanie muttered to Harry. He muffled a snort, said a hasty goodnight to his sister and dashed up the stairs to his dormitory before Percy the Power-Tripping Prefect could say anything more. When he and his roommates, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron, made it to their dorm, they all collapsed on their four posters in exhaustion.

**Hogwarts Dungeons**

**September 1st, 1991**

Severus Snape had never been a lucky man. He hadn't been lucky with regards to his family. Tobias Snape had been a mean drunk who didn't give a damn about his son. He hadn't been lucky with regard to his social life. One stupid word had cost him his best friend and true love. He hadn't even been lucky with regards to his career. While he had a passion and talent for potions, he had sought out the Defense Against the Dark Arts job and had lost out to that bumbling idiot Quirrell. And then of course, the most unlucky part of his sad life: his connection to and involvement with the Dark Lord.

So really, given his track record, Severus should not be surprised that the spawn of his school time nemesis end up being the first two people sorted into his consul group in nine years. Two blissful years off only to be hit with the green-eyed, sure-to-be-worshipped little brats.

He couldn't help but look for them as the first years entered the hall. It wasn't as if he didn't know they were coming. Dumbledore had made such a big deal about the cursed 'Twins-who-lived' coming to Hogwarts, increasing security and obtaining promises from teachers that they would personally check in and secure the well being of the little brats. Of course, the pampered children would be used to such special treatment. What Severus was not expecting however, was the vivid greenness of both sets of eyes who stared back at him. The eyes that simply screamed Lily. The eyes that he knew he would be in physical pain every time he looked into for the next seven years.

So really, he thought as he poured himself a nightcap and cherished one last glance at a desk free of papers to grade and homework to ridicule, of course the blasted twins would be in his group. But they would be getting any form of special treatment from him, that was for certain. No, he decided, taking a sip of the strong drink and relaxing by his fire with _Potions Weekly_, he would treat them just like the troublemaking, spoiled little wretches that they were sure to prove themselves to be.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**September 2nd, 1991**

Melanie sat curled up on one of the red armchairs. She was holding a newspaper that someone had left on the table and was mindlessly ripping small pieces off and tossing them into the fire. The clock above the mantel read one o'clock.

Melanie loved to sleep but sometimes it just wouldn't come. Sleep had always been her escape. Sometimes she felt guilty because, as much as she loved and depended on her brother, the time when she was alone in her unconscious was when she was at her most peaceful and relaxed. Those were the moments she craved during a particularly bad day. Also, unlike a typical eleven year old girl, Melanie wasn't afraid of the dark. The cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's had always been pretty dark, but not lonely because she normally shared the small space with Harry. The true darkness that she had been exposed and acclimated to was the basement at the Golden Arches School.

The Golden Arches School was a boarding school and an orphanage all wrapped in one. Run by two sisters, Anne and Paula, it had originated as a provide-all center for childcare. Anne was in charge of the school.

She was decently nice and concerned about the children. The school was open to boarders and day commuters. Paula was the "evil sister". Once a nice, pretty young women, she lost everything in one fail swoop. She had originally opened the boarding school with the intention of providing a place for the children of military servicemen and missionaries to go. She formed this idea because her own husband was in the Navy. However, a few years after its opening, her husband was killed in duty. Shortly after, she discovered she was pregnant but, unfortunately, she miscarried in her second trimester.

After her personal tragedies, she became bitter and resentful towards all children and parents of children. A poor trait for someone who operates a school to posses. Paula was in charge of the boarding aspect of Golden Arches. Some children were just there for the school year while others, who had nowhere to go back to during holidays, were there all year round.

Harry and Melanie entered Golden Arches in January when they were four years old. Aunt Marge had been visiting for the holidays and Melanie, in an attempt to avoid being attacked by her dog, Ripper, had accidentally caused all of the precious pooch's teeth to fall out. Marge had been furious, confident that the twins had tortured her dog. Vernon had been furious, confident that they did this "freaky stuff" on purpose just to ruin his life. And Harry had been furious that he hadn't been there to see the Amazing Toothless Bulldog.

Anyway, after the Ripper incident, Vernon drove the twins to Golden Arches, which was located just a few towns away from Little Whinging, and dropped them off. Because they had a perfectly viable home for the holidays, Paula wouldn't admit them as orphans who needed year round housing. Vernon was so upset with them at the time that he was happy just to be rid of them for the time being. So he enrolled them for the year long boarding sessions, and from that point on, the twins had only spent the summers at the Dursley's, which both parties could tolerate decently well.

At Golden Arches, Harry and Melanie had troubles, but they also had victories. It was there that they became themselves. It was in no way an ideal environment for rearing children but it allowed for self-expression, something that had been against the Dursley's morals. So, because they felt freer to express themselves, the twins spent a fair amount of time in trouble.

One of Paula's favorite solutions to disobedient children was the basement. A dark, damp room with no windows or furniture- a few hours locked in there had most children crying for dish duty for a month. But it had never really bothered Melanie. The darkness always welcomed her back. There was nothing down there to hurt her and she was free for a few hours to just lie down and think. Dream. Imagine what her life could have been.

She tore a piece off the sports section of the newspaper and watched as it curled and sizzled in the flames.

**Headmasters Office**

**September 2nd, 1991**

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily as he eased his aged body into his favorite armchair next to his personal fire. It was the wee hours of the morning and yet, he could not sleep as busy thoughts, both new and old, conquered the attempted peacefulness of a resting mind.

Albus had prepared himself to see the Potters. Or so he thought. But he wasn't expecting them to look so small and innocent and... normal.

When he had made the executive decision to ignore the young parents decision about the placement of their orphan children, he did so heavily but with the self-confidence that he was doing the best thing by the two young children. The protection blood barriers provide is unmatched by anything that could be simply conjured with a spell or potion. Surely, if James and Lily had known how the situation would play out, they wouldn't object to their young children being raised by their Aunt and Uncle.

And yet, the memories of the venom in James' voice as he declared that Albus himself could raise his children before they were given to the Dursley's and the fire in Lily's eyes as she clutched her child protectively at the thought of her sister having him stuck with him. So, in what he knew to be a cowardly move to ensure that he could continue to justify to himself that he was correct and that the twins were simply fine, he left them on that doorstep and hadn't seen them for ten years.

He knew most people would have expected the Golden Twins, the wizarding world's Blessed Saviors, to be watched continuously. To be checked in on, spoiled, taught of their heritage and their loving parents. Sure, this is what he had let a certain few believe. Like Remus, who had demanded custody after that cursed night. But no, it was much better to have them safely tucked away in the confines of the blood wards than to have them involved in the major publicity event that would have inevitably incurred if a werewolf tried to take custody of the Potter Twins.

So, comfortable in the thought that the children were protected from dark wizards by the blood barriers, satisfied that the wizarding world believed him unquestioningly when he announced they were in the safest location they could be, and content in his own self-confidence that the Dursley's simply couldn't be as bad as the young Potter couple had made it seem, Albus had slept peacefully for ten years.

But now the Potter Twins had come to Hogwarts. And they were small for their age and, unless you knew of their story, gave the impression of being very average. They did not look like people prepared to fight and, Albus prayed, defeat Voldemort when he, as Albus knew he eventually would, return.

But, Albus thought as he stood and headed towards his bedroom, finally tiring of his exhaustive and worrisome mental contemplations, that wouldn't be for awhile. Plenty of time for Harry and Melanie to mature, especially as Albus had already ensured every professor's cooperation in providing extra academic and emotional assistance for the twins when they require it. Albus didn't view it as the pathetic attempt to fix any problems that might have resulted from the ten long, lonely years at the Dursley's. No, he preferred to view it as the best course of action for the wizarding world as a whole. Just as, he thought reassuringly as his tired eyes slid closed, was leaving Harry and Melanie at the Dursley's in the first place.

**First Year Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory**

**September 2nd, 1991**

Harry flipped over on his back and let on a sigh of frustration. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for but he knew it wasn't even close to morning and he wasn't having any luck recapturing unconsciousness. Giving up, he kicked his sheet off his body and quietly slid out of his bed and crossed the room. Slipping out the door, he slowly walked down the stairs, thinking he might make his way to the girls dormitory to see if Mel was also awake. Call it a freaky twin thing, but when he was having a bout of insomnia, normally so was she. So he was less startled than he might have been to here his name whispered quietly from over by the fire as he made his way across the common room.

"Harry?"

"Melanie? What are you doing down here?" Harry strode over to the fire and flopped down in the armchair next to Melanie's.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same. How long have you been down here?"

"Awhile," Mel answered noncommittally. She was tearing what looked to be a newspaper and tossing bits of paper into the now dwindling flames.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" The sudden whisper startled Harry a little. Giving his sister a piercing glance, he noticed how tired and small she looked again in the eery light from the fire. Only then did he notice the open textbook rested on the arm of her seat.

"A little. I mean, it's all new and everything but we've done harder things. And this time, we have dozens of other people in the exact same position as us."

"Not the exact same position. They all knew what they were." Melanie was staring resolutely into the fire.

"Not all of the them," Harry countered. "You know Hermione, that other first year? She's muggleborn and didn't know that magic even existed until she got her letter. She told me over dinner last night. And I bet there are loads of people like that. And you know Ron told us that he's not even allowed to do magic at home so he grew up in a magical family and isn't even that far ahead. So relax, we aren't behind."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just, I really want this place to work you know? For a brief moment, I thought we could go somewhere where we would be something other than the Potter Twins or the troublemakers or the orphans. And yet, no one has stopped staring or whispering since we got here."

"I know. I hoped we could have a cleaner slate too. But we don't. So lets just deal like we always do, ok?"

Melanie smiled slightly into the fire. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

"We always are."

**Slytherin Common Room**

**September 2nd, 1991**

Draco Malfoy stumbled angrily down the stairs into his cold, drafty common room. Tired and irritated, he made his way over to the embers of the dying fire and sat on the nearest coach. He massaged his big toe, which he had stubbed up in his dark dormitory, and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his anger before the conversation with his father. Neither Malfoy male controlled their tempers very well and starting a conversation with Lucius while he was already irritated never seemed to result in a happy ending for Draco.

Draco had been sound asleep when Dobby, their house elf, had appeared next to his bed, poked him, and gave him whispered, hurried instructions to go to the fire. His father wanted to talk to him. Groaning, he slid out of the warm cocoon of sheets and made his way across the room.

"Draco?" came Lucius' voice, angrily. Draco snapped his head up (he had been inspecting the damage of his toe) and looked into his fathers face, which was floating in the fire.

"Evening, father. Is everything alright?" Draco said quietly.

"No," came the short reply. "Do you or do you not have an in with the Potters?" Draco was a little stunned by the question. His father had mentioned that he should try to befriend the twins but nothing to give away how apparently seriously he took the matter.

"Uhm, well not really," Draco muttered, looking back at his foot.

"Didn't I tell you I wanted information? A connection?" Lucius said furiously.

"Well, I offered to be their friend!" Draco said indignantly, the volume of his voice rising and his anger returning. "But they blew me off for that stupid Weasley kid."

"Malfoys do not make excuses," Lucius snapped. "I want you in with the Potters. I need to be able to know what they are doing and what they have done. Can I trust you with this simple matter? Otherwise, Nott could get Theodore to do it..." he trailed off, knowing he had pushed the correct button.

"Teddy? That buffoon? No way. I can handle it, I swear," Draco said urgently.

"Good. Get to work on it tomorrow. I'll check in to see your progress." And the head was gone.

"Yeah, yeah," Draco muttered, now alone, as he made his way back to bed.

Reviews would be appreciated =)


End file.
